Candace Flynn
Candace Flynn, (voiced by Ashley Tisdale) is Phineas's fifteen-year-old older sister and Ferb's stepsister. She first appeared in the pilot episode along with the other main characters who star in the A-Plot. She is the anti-hero of the TV Show. Candace does not approve of the inventions her brothers create, and during each episode she attempts to "bust her brothers" by showing their mom. Her best friend is Stacy Hirano; Candace also has an obvious crush on Jeremy Johnson, but she is oblivious to the fact he likes her back. Relationships Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher She mostly finds them annoying, and is obsessed about busting them (though she truly does care for them). She was worried about her brothers while they were in the Digital World during the battle with the Death Generals. Stacy Hirano Stacy is Candace's best friend. They have a very close relationship. Once, Candace had to choose either busting Phineas and Ferb or her friendship with Stacy, but at the end of the day, she chooses Stacy. Candace and Stacy are like sisters because they are there for each other. Jeremy Johnson Candace has a HUGE crush on Jeremy, but on several occasions, she had to leave their date to attempt to bust her brothers. Jeremy is accepting to her minor freakouts. Perry the Platypus Candace mostly finds him gross and useless but truly does care for him. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace seems to have a normal friendship with her. Isabella's mom was the only parent not called by Candace to be busted ( ) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz They are sort of friends. A running gag with them is that they either talk, sing duets, or sing parodies of each other's songs. Candace Costa Appearances Tiberius64/Klingon64's (www.fanfiction.net author) Story Series Celestial Feelings Candace is Chief Medical Officer Dr. Candace Flynn (presumably ranked Lieutenant Commander) aboard the USS Phineas, but takes the helm briefly after former Lieutenant Vanessa Doofenshmirtz leaves. She is joined by Dr. (Lieutenant Commander) Jeremy Johnson, who takes her to a jungle-like planet when the crew disembarks. If Summer Only Lasted One Day She officially gives up trying to bust Phineas and Ferb after Mrs. Flynn sees Phineas and Ferb's activities as something good and special. She spends time on a holodeck (that Phineas and Ferb make) with Jeremy. Her idea of a concert in the backyard is taken seriously as the event to finish off the last day of summer. An Interplexing Future She joins her brothers and their friends in a fight against a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz. Being that the events are 3 years after If Summer Only Lasted One Day, she is now 19 and in college. Love's Full Blossom It is mentioned that by this time (2025), Candace is married to Jeremy (and as such, holds the last name Johnson) and that they already have Amanda as their first child. Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels She is trusted with the care of her nephews, Chris and Erica Flynn, who run off anyway and intervene in a massive battle involving their father, Phineas. Phineas and Ferb: The Threat to Earth Candace appears as a non-playable character in the game. She is hypnotized by Skrullard and becomes the boss of Level 03. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer She and her friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series and she is married to Jeremy. She has three kids, Xavier, Fred, and Amanda. Big Time WoW! Candace records the Big Time Rush songs Every Day Popstar and What I Was Waiting For. Candace's Toy Candace hears about the Candace Talking Plush and thinks Phineas and Ferb created it. Return of the 50 Foot Sister In this episode, Candace finds a beautiful necklace (which, unknown to her, is cursed) and puts it on, causing her to grow 50 feet tall. Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover In this fan-fiction movie, young Candace Flynn plays Ally Corey, a young girl with a big imagination. Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure She's the main character of this spin-off. Candace in Wackyland She chases the last Do-Do and is the Porky Pig and Do-Do counterpart series. (Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes) Speedy Phineas (cartoon) She also chases Speedy Phineas to the ACME Hardware. New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! She appears in every episode. She doesn't play a big role in the series finale, though. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Candace is playing an antagonist role by hurting people then faking sadness to get people on her side. Ferb and Wendy are the only ones on her team who knows what she's up to. She has made it to the Final 10. Everyone learns she's evil in Ukraine on Your Parade. Her strength played to her advantage when she broke the target with a shot put ball gaining her Final 5 spot. She was almost eliminated in From The Cancun but it was a Reward. She was eliminated in Sweet Home Alabama (Finale the Final Episode) when she and Lisa fought for a spot in the Final 2 and Candace fell in the water. Commupeance was served for her attitude in the season when crocodiles and water wolves (an invention by Chef) attacked her. The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Candace appear in a Mini-Game called "You're so Busted!", In Which Players beat her from chasing Phineas and Ferb, if you beat her, she surrender and run away. Candace also appear in "Jeremy's Mayhem" as Damsel in Distress, Jeremy must rescue her from being transformed into coachroach. Candace makes a cameo in "Dodgeball Freeze" in a window talking to Stacy in the Telephone. Candace also appear in the end of Intro saying "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Video Game." Camp Phineas Series In "Stacy's Secret", she is Stacy and Jenny's best friend. In the story "Candace's Lie", she lies to her friends by saying that her brother is a wikia contributor, when he obviously isn't. Candace lied because she wanted to make friends and she was sick of Mindy talking about her horror story with The Regurgitator (and this guy is not this guy). TotalDramaRox97's Series Candace meets a boy named Connor. At first she doesn't like him since she thinks he's like her brothers. She soon makes friends with his sister Caelan. She starts to like Connor in the epsiode Once And For All when he helps her bust Phineas and Ferb for not wearing helmets. She grows to like him more and more. She is racing with Stacy in a race around the world and is in the back of the pack Mass Effect: Commander Flynn's Adventure Candace is a part of Phineas's team, her superpower is super strength. The Song of Flames Candace is a protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Candace is a protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Cobalion three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. The Bitterness Trilogy Candace's alternate self is a character in this series. (She doesn't appear in the first book.) In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, she is a new antagonist who Alternate Phineas and Ferb must convince to return to the good side. In The Bitterness of The Empire SPOILERS, she is a Resistance agent who tries to protect her brothers when she can. (Not much is known about her role at this time.) The Adventures of Irving and Friends She is a major character and has shown up in Bugging Out, Secret Agent Irving, Candace On The Couch, Fired Fanboy, Irving Who, Irving's Fan and Love, Danvillian Style. The Shark of Danville Harbour Candace and Constance swich places and different times when they try to save their brothers Phineas and Patrick. Candace is teleproted to Danville right before the Harbour Days Festival and uses a song to scare the shark away so Candace can go home. A British Werewolf in Danville Chaperones the trick-or-treaters, and ends up getting bitten. She then becomes a highly dangerous threat. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Alternate Candace is still leader of the Resistance. Greatly hurt by a recent event in her life, she seeks the two boys Phineas and Ferb from the original dimension. Phin Wars She is a playable character as Princess Candace. Total Phineas She is a contestant in this game show. The Stacy Hirano Show Candace is a main character in the spin-off series [[The Stacy Hirano Show|'The Stacy Hirano Show']]. The show will follow Stacy Hirano and Candace as they move out on their own and begin their first year at Danville Community College. In this spin-off Stacy has been recruited by Carl the Intern for his all teen secret agent organization. Candace has no idea Stacy is a spy. Stories of the Vanished Man According to the series, Candace is Perseus Flynn's biological daughter. Who's My Daddy? Candace shares her harsh experience when her biological father still existed in her life. Candace Runs Away Candace is relaxing until she plans to run away from her brothers that cause her to much trouble. She brings perry with her and while her bike is mess up she decides to drive the family car. so she take the keys and and instead of wearing the same shoes she decides to wear her purple boots and even put perry on some shoes that is size enough to wear she gets in the car and buckles perry up and herself to be safe she puts the key and drives off. Also, she listens to music and sings with her feet to the floor but her parents do not know where she is. Phineas goes to Candace room and finds her not at the house phineas run to tell Mom and Dad that she is missing phineas also cannot find perry Mom goes with phineas to her room and Mom cries to phineas that she is missing After that, Mom , Dad, Phineas,and Ferb go and find her Candace keeps driving around until they find bugs bunny bugs stands out of the middle of the road and candace stops the car and bugs decides to get a ride with her while that, Mom and Dad is still trying to find Candace and they decide to call it a day in the night phineas cries and thinks where is candace and perry Phineas and ferb sings and after that that they go to bed while candace drives she starts to fall asleep and perry decides to takes over the wheel while candace starts to fall asleep the next morning phineas wakes up and thinks more about candace while that candace wakes up and see perry at the wheel she takes over the wheel again before she stops and sees lola bunny bugs goes crazy after that she kicks bugs out of the car and drives off bugs kisses lola and after that bugs says Why then candace decides to drive home because she miss her brothers so much and her parents. phineas and ferb are outside untill they see candace pull up phineas go get mom and dad and candace gets a hug from Mom and Dad and perry runs to phineas the episode ends withh candace says it is nice to have brothers like phineas and ferb during the credits perry goes to sleep and almost has a bad dream and it happens but it cuts short with perry waking up and phineas tell him to go back to sleep and talk for the first time he says i like phineas because he is a very good kid after that perry goes back to sleep Goofy Candace She acts like fellow Disney character Goofy. Included an emmy award winning episode called How to Bust Your Brothers. The List of Secrets She appears in the story as a somewhat major character. In the beginning, she helps Phineas and Ferb find the Planet of Secrets. She later tries to bust them, though fails. She also reassures Isabella that Phineas will notice her eventually. The day after Phineas and Isabella's fight, Candace finds a picture of Phineas that Isabella threw on the ground, which she gives to Phineas, making him feel bad about Isabella. On her way to Jeremy's, she runs into Vanessa and the two strike up a friendship. After the alien attack, Candace takes charge of the group and become the de-facto leader. She helps with the fight at the Grox base, but gets shot in the elbow as a result. She and Buford go back to find Baljeet and Vanessa. She is seen in the epilouge. Carl: College Years She and Stacy are at Danville college studying for translator. Candace Flashbacks Candace has a major part in Candace Flasbacks, where while Mom is getting the home movies to DVDs, and P&F are doing nothing, She tells Stacy about her younger years in flashbacks. She also sings 5 songs from the What Force Is That? album, notably Some Division Force. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Candace plays a support/minor role in the series and when Phineas and Ferb do something she just stays quiet. Sister-Swap Candace and Vanessa do a 'sister-swap' for a TV show and their busting roles are reversed. Candace tries busting Doof while Vanessa tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. They both still fail. Candace & Stacy Shake It Up Candace is a main/titular character in this Shake It Up parody *'The First Dance: '''Candace and Stacy audition for ''Shake It Up, Danville! ''She nearly didn't get in because during the audition she got nervous and froze in the spotlight. *'Bust 'Em Up High: 'Candace wanted to go to LA for a dance competition and so switches buses when she and Stacy are on the way to ''Shake It Up Cares in Alabama. They end up getting stuck in Texas and partake in an air show. Mandy & Wendy bust them in the end. *'Sta-C Minus: '''Candace and Stacy get 'Trashed' by Stacy's favourite critic, Andee Trash. So they try to convince him to change their review but end up injuring him. *'CopyCandace: 'An obsessed fan tries to copy everything about Candace to take her spot on ''Shake It Up, Danville! '' Phineas and Ferb (film) Candace is a main character in this musically Summer-filled adventure when she, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram are teleported to somewhere very distant and must find their way back to Danville. In the movie, she is really angry at her brothers for helping Dr. Doofenshmirtz and occasionally blames the three of them. As the movie progresses, she mellows as she now just wants to get out of "road trip limbo" for being mobile lock down. Gallery File:Cupcakes.jpg|Candace in her official anime form. File:Veronica Ballestrini as Candace-1-.jpg|Candace in the movies File:Candacejohnson.PNG|Adult Candace 290px-Busted dance 06.jpg CandaceUBTD.jpg candycain tlk color.JPG|CandyCain (Lion King) canderemy tlk color.JPG|Canderemy (Lion King) Sarahandcandace0001.png|Candace and her twin sister, Sarah. Canderemy2.jpg|This is how I imagined the episode, Canderemy... Baby phineas.jpg Candace with Ducky.jpg Candace Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Lunaii) Candace fanart.JPG|A fanart Candace picture Candace Vampire.png|She's faking the smile Candace Wolf.png|Candace in wolf form 800px-Get_on_the_Trike.jpg Candace Flynn (Paint).png|Candace Flynn pic i made on paint 4th of july color.JPG|A young Candace with her family on the 4th of July. WereFerb and Candace.JPG|WereFerb is very happy to see Candace. Candace sketch.JPG|Just a sketch of Candace. HNI 0010.jpg|Candace is an official black belt IMG 0001 NEW.jpg|Candace riding horses with Cain(Nan's OC) Candace (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Candace (Resistance Movement; "An Interplexing Future") File:Perseus meets Candace.png|Perseus sees Candace in the third story of "Stories of the Vanished Man". File:Pretty Candace.png Cndace and Stacy.jpg|Candace with Stacy Candace Realistic.JPG|Candace drawn realistically Candypus.JPG|Candypus! Don't Go.png Vanessa_and_Isabella_and_Candace.jpg|Happy New Year Cousins.png Past meets present.jpg fretka.JPG|Candace Flynn fretkaflynn.JPG|Candace Flynn Paint picture|link=paintomaniak.blog.interia.pl Ladiiiies.png Colorsdes2.png Flynn...Candace_Flynn.png 350px-The_Mom_Attractor_title_card.jpg Phineas-and-ferb-candace.jpg Candace and Stacy!.png Candace_as_your_host.png Candace tied up.JPG|Candace was caught one of Ferb's traps. Candace-OPI.jpg|Candace's OPI Nail Polish endorsment ad|link=http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Candace_Flynn_for_OPI_Nail_Polish Counterparts * James (Thomas the Tank Engine, both wear red and can get angry at times) * Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men, both are grumpy) * Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig, both wear red dresses) * Kanga (Winnie the Pooh, both are main females) * Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are grouchy) * Flynn (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have red in them, have "Flynn" in their names and rescue people) * Calley (Disney's Chuggington, both are red, rescue people, begin with ''C, and say Coming Through) * Scout (Team Fortress 2, both are very fast) * Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are fast) Category:He Didn't Have To Be Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Canon Character Category:Candace Flynn Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Fireside Girls Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Buford's Band Category:Sisters Category:Phineas Flynn Category:The Galactia Trilogy Category:Heros Category:Crazy People Category:Heroes